Shipwrecked
by JoAnna1997
Summary: Tony and Pepper are together! Tony pops the question! What will happen after the wedding? Will the honeymoon go according to plan? Read and find out! Pepperony! I do not own IMAA! My very first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one marry me

Tony woke up with an idea. He thought to himself:_ well I and Pepper have been dating throughout high school. Maybe since now we are out of school it's time for me to ask her to marry me because we both love each other._

Tony went into the living room and sat down to watch some TV. He could watch TV whenever he wanted because he lived by himself in his own apartment. Right before he turned on the TV his cell phone went off that was right next to him. It was a text message from Pepper. So he pressed okay to read the message

**_Pepper: Hey Tony! I was just wondering what you're up to today._**

Tony replied with a smile on his face because he loved hearing from his girl friend.

**_Tony: Nothing really why? _**

He turned on the TV waiting for Pepper to respond to his text message. While he was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. His phone went off with another text message from Pepper.

**_Pepper: Just wondering if I could come over to hang out with you because there is nothing to do here at home! :) _**

**_ Tony: Yeah sure no problem. I'll pick you up in a couple minutes_**

****Tony changed into better clothing because he was just wearing his pajamas that said coca cola on them. When he was done with changing he headed to Peppers house that was a couple miles down the road. Pepper still lived with her parents because she hasn't found a place yet.

Pepper was standing outside of her house waiting for Tony to come pick her up. When she saw him pulling into the drive way with his cool fancy car they both had a big huge smile on their faces.

"Thank you so much for pick me up. So what are we going to do today at your house?" Pepper said happily but not knowing what he was going to say to her

"Well I was thinking that we could rent a couple of movies to watch and then we will see from there. Then we could order some Chinese food since that is your favorite takeout food." Tony said happy to spend some time with his one and only girl friend.

"Okay that's fine with me lets go then." Said Pepper

Tony drove out of the drive way really fast heading to the movie store called film gallery. When they went in the store they both looked in the romance section. Pepper thought that a good movie for them to watch is the NoteBook. Then Tony picked out an action movie because he is into those kinds of movies. But he let Pepper pick out that movie because he wanted her to be happy.

The whole entire ride back to Tony's house was really quiet. Once that they got to the house Tony opened the door for Pepper trying to be a gentlemen and held on to her hand heading to the house.

"Hey tony thanks for everything that you have done for me!" said Pepper pleasingly

"No problem come on lets go inside," said tony in a rush to go inside and spend some time with Pepper.

They both walked into the house at the same time. Tony got all the things ready for the movie. He got drinks ready for both of them and then made some nachos for both of them to snack on while they are watching the movie. Pepper sat on the couch waiting for him to turn the movie on and to get the things ready.

"Hey Pepper what would you like for soda? There is coca cola, sprite, and mountain dew?"Tony asked yelling from the kitchen.

"I'll have mountain dew please if that is not a problem." Pepper said nicely

"That is no problem you can have whatever you want," said Tony from the kitchen.

Tony got all the things ready for the movie and brought them into the living room and sat it on the table that was in front of the couch that they were sitting at. Tony put the movie The NoteBook in and sat next to pepper on the couch. They both sat really close to each other. Pepper snuggles even closer to him as if he was a teddy bear. They both loved each other so much.

When the movie ended they both sat up because they were lying next to each other and looked at each other. Tony had a big smile on him while he was looking at Pepper on the couch.

"What?" said Pepper wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"Nothing it is just that you are so beautiful." Said Tony still smiling and looking at her.

Tony was thinking of popping the question now since he had the ring in his pocket but he wasn't sure if it was the right timing. Then he thought that if it wasn't that pepper might be mad at him. Then he decided that he should do it now than later because it is worth it and he really needed to ask her now.

"Pepper?" said Tony really nervous

"What?" pepper asked wondering what he was going to tell her.

"I have something special for you," said Tony really nervous but happy at the same time.

"What do you have for me Tony?" asked Pepper.

Tony stood up and pulled the black box with the ring out and went on one knee…

"Pepper will you marry me?" Tony asked surprised that he made it through that part.

"Yes… Yes… Yes I will I thought that you would never ask me that question!" said Pepper really happy that he asked her that question.

Pepper went up to him and gave him a great big huge hug. They both were so happy that they couldn't stop hugging each other. Tony looked at pepper and took her left hand and put the ring on her finger. He then brought his lips to hers and they spent the rest of the day like that.

**( I hope I fixed it so it wasn't all squished together….reaview…first fanfic…..)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: THE BIG DAY

**(A/N this is the second chapter of my story I hope that you like it. I tried to make it as long as I could so hope you enjoy.)**

Tony and Pepper were walking in town holding hands heading to the store where Pepper would get her dress because the wedding was only in two weeks. The plan was that when Pepper goes to pick out her wedding dress and Tony will just walk around town waiting until she was done. The reason that he wasn't going to go in with her was because he wanted to have the dress be a surprise. Both of them were so excited about the big day it was coming so soon.

They finally got to the store and they let go of each other's hands and said goodbye to each other because they were not going to see each other for another hour or so. Pepper walked into the store nervous and happy at the same time because she wanted to pick out a good dress that Tony would like but she wasn't sure what he would like. Also she didn't know how much money Tony wanted her to spend for the dress.

Pepper walked up to the front desk and asked, "Hey my name is Pepper Potts and I have an appointment for finding my wedding dress."

"Okay just wait in the waiting room and she will be out once she is done with the person she is with now," said the front desk lady that looked like she woke up on the wrong side of bed that morning.

"Thank you so much," said pepper really happy that she was finally doing this.

Pepper walked into the waiting room that was completely empty and sat down. On her right was a stand that had a book full of wedding dresses. She thought that maybe if she looked inside that book she might find something that she would like. She waited and waited and finally a young, tall blonde hair woman came in the waiting room and said, "Hey my name is Jessica and I will be helping you find the perfect dress for your special day."

"Okay thank you at this point I am thinking of getting the kind of wedding dress that is strapless and has a little bit of ruffles on the bottom," said pepper not knowing how to explain what the type of dress she wanted.

"Okay I know exactly what you are talking about come follow me but before we do what is your price ranges," said Jessica looking at Pepper waiting for her to answer her question.

"Umm… well I think maybe… the highest being a thousand," said pepper not know what to say because she wasn't sure.

Both pepper and Jessica walked into the room where all the white strapless dresses were. Right when they walked into that room she had this great big huge smile on her face because she was just so happy. Jessica walked through the aisles trying to look for the perfect dress for pepper that she was talking about. Finally after ten minutes of walking in circles Jessica found a dress.

"Hey pepper what you think about this dress would you like to try it on," said Jessica holding the really pretty dress.

The dress was a little longer than pepper wanted it but other than that pepper thought that it was perfect. At the bottom it had a little bit of ruffles and diamond beads.

"I think that is perfect I would like to try it on. But there is only one thing it might be a little bit too long for me because I am really short and that dress is meant for a tall women like you." Said pepper telling the truth because she didn't want to get something she didn't like completely.

"Yes I was thinking that to after I showed you this but maybe I could have one of my co worker to trim it for you or we could just find a different dress if you want to." Said Jessica trying to be serious.

"Let's try it on and see how it is and then start from there," said pepper trying to act older than she is.

So she went into the changing room and tried on the dress then she went out into the room to look into the mirror. When she first looked into the mirror she had second thoughts about this kind of dress. Then she thought that maybe she should try on a couple more because it doesn't hurt trying on new things than the ones you already have. She walked into the room where Jessica was in talking to another person that works there.

"Hey so how do you like the dress," said Jessica while she was sitting down on the soft comfortable chair.

"I like it but I think I should try on a couple more and see what I like out of all of them." Said Pepper biting her lip.

They walked into the same as they did before with all the of dresses that she was looking for. Jessica walked through all the aisles and found this white dress that had diamonds all over it and it really silky. She walked towards Pepper showing her the dress to see if she liked it.

"What do you think about this dress?" Jessica asked holding the dress up close to Pepper.

"I think it's pretty looking to so let me try it on and see what I look like in it," said Pepper getting more excited because she liked that dress a lot more than the other one.

Pepper walked into the same changing room as she did before and put the dress on. She took a little while because it was a little harder to put on than the other one. Pepper finally walked out and looked into the mirror.

Pepper said to herself, _I think that this might be the right one but I have to find out how much it cost so that I know if I can get it or not. I swear if it is more than a thousand dollars than I am going to be so mad because this dress is so pretty._

Jessica came in to see what she thought about it and right when she walked in she said, "I think that looks so good on you I think that you should get it."

"I think so to but the only thing that I have to ask is how much does it cost," said Pepper really nervous that she was going to say over a thousand dollars.

"You are going to be really happy because it is only eight hundred dollars and today is fifty percent off so it is only four hundred," said Jessica really happy that pepper will say yes because it is under her price range.

"Oh that is such good news! Then the answer is that I will get the dress I will pick it up sometime next week before my wedding." Pepper said smiling.

"Okay I will leave it here behind the counter," Jessica said.

"Thank you so much," Pepper said really excited.

"You're welcome. See you soon," said Jessica next to the front counter.

Pepper went out to wait for Tony. It was really warm and sunny out so it was perfect weather to wait outside. He wasn't there so she decided to text him.

**Pepper: hey Tony I was just wondering where you are because I am done picking out my dress!?**

She sent the message and stand there waiting for Tony to respond back to her message and for him to come pick him up. She heard her phone go off with the tune when you get a text message.

**Tony: hey I am lost in the middle of nowhere just kidding I am on my way. I am three or four minutes from where you are.**

Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled. She then replied to the message that Tony sent her.

**Pepper: okay thank you see you soon Tony!**

Pepper was still waiting for Tony to come and get her because she didn't want to walk home by herself. After ten minutes of waiting Tony finally came to get pepper. When she saw Tony coming he was running really fast and he looked really scared. Pepper was worried to ask him what was going on.

"Tony what is wrong what happened," said Pepper scared to know what happened and why he was like that.

"Umm… well I was walking down the street heading to pick you up when this old man came up to me and said that he was a fortune teller. So he asked me if I wanted to see what my future was going to be like," said Tony really fast.

"And then what. What happened next?" Pepper asked amused and curious

"Well then he made me sit down across from him and he held both of my hands. Then he said that I am getting married in two weeks and on the wedding day you are feeling sick. We are scared because we don't know what is happening and then after the wedding you go to the doctors and you find out that you're expecting a baby. Tell me is that true." Said Tony wanting to know what the real truth is.

"I don't think I am because I am not sick or any of that he is probably just a scary old guy that stalks us and wants to get our money, "said Pepper not wanting to tell Tony that she was scared.

"Okay I will just think about something else and lets head home and get ready for the wedding," said Tony trying to make it so that he felt better.

**Two weeks later**

Pepper and Tony headed to the house where they were having their wedding. It was really big and is a couple stories high. The wedding was going to be outside by the ocean that they were on. Tony put his hand on top of peppers hand and looked at her with a smile on her face.

Pepper turned to look at Tony thinking to herself, _I can't believe this is the day. The day that I am actually going to get married to my handsome soon to be husband. I wonder what Tony is thinking right now._

Pepper was still looking at Tony and Tony turned and realized that she was staring at him with the biggest smile ever.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. Do you think that we are ready for this?" Pepper asked nervously.

"Ready for what? If you mean the wedding then yeah I think we are more than ready because we have been together for number of years and we love each other." Said Tony wondering why she asked him that question.

They both got out of the car and walked into the house while everyone else was outside waiting for the beautiful wedding to start. There were hundreds of people there. Peppers aunt Julianne was waiting up stairs in one of the rooms with peppers wedding dress so that she could help her put it on. When pepper walked into the room she didn't think anyone was going to be in there yet because she just got there but her tall skinny young aunt that was in her late forties was sitting on the bed waiting.

"Oh you're here already I thought I would have to wait for you," said Pepper surprised to see her aunt sitting on the bed with the dress ready to help Pepper put it on.

"Well you know me I like being early and plus I was here and I had nothing better to do than come up here and wait for you. Are you ready to put your beautiful wedding dress on?" asked aunt Julianne with a smile on her face.

"Yeah let's get this thing on because I want to get married now." Pepper said with a smile on her face.

Pepper stood in front of the mirror that was on the bedroom wall while she was putting on her wedding dress. When she got the dress on she noticed that the dress wasn't as loose as it was when she first tried it on two weeks ago. Pepper was worried because she thought that she was gaining weight. Then all of the sudden pepper felt this sharp pain going through her lower belly and she wasn't sure what it was.

"Are you alright Pepper what is the matter?" asked aunt Julianne worriedly.

"Oh it is nothing just my stomach hurts a little but it will go away soon it does that once in a while." Said pepper assuring her aunt that she was perfectly fine.

When she was done putting her dress on she looked at herself in the mirror and then again there was another pain but not as bad. She had been getting those pains for a couple weeks now and she thinks that she has been getting them because she has been so nervous. Then she starts crying a little bit because she was so happy that this is the big day that she has been her whole entire life. Aunt Julianne didn't notice that she was crying because she wasn't really paying attention she was just getting the back of peppers dress tied up so that was ready to go down stairs where she would meet her father.

Pepper finally walked down stairs and when she got to the end of the hallway was her father standing there looking outside waiting for his daughter to be right next to him. When she got up to him he turned around and said with a great big smile on his face, "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks dad." said Pepper crying a little.

Pepper was thinking to herself, _I wish mom were here… _

"Are you ready to go out and kick some butt?" Virgil asked jokingly.

Julianne told one of the family friends to turn the music on because they were ready. They took one step at a time down the row heading to the priest. Pepper was shaking a little bit because of the fact that she was still nervous she was scared that Tony wouldn't like the dress that she had picked out. Finally she got to the end of the walk way and Tony came up to her waiting for her to give him her hand because she was with her father holding his hand.

They both looked at each other and never looked away during the whole thing. Finally after the whole entire talking the priest had said, "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone was clapping right when they kissed because they were just too happy. A minute later Pepper had this biggest pain that she had ever had and then Tony saw that she was and went up to her.

"Pepper sweetie is you all right what is wrong?" Tony asked concerned.

Pepper looked up and said to her husband, "Oh I am all right just a stomach cramp." Then all the sudden out of nowhere she fainted.

"Somebody call 911! Something is wrong with her call now hurry!" said Tony screaming and yelling for help because he was scared that he was going to lose her.

Somebody went inside the house and called. It wasn't even ten minutes later people herd the sirens going off. She was rushed to the hospital in the nearest town and was put into a hospital gown.

The doctor and nurse had told them that they had to wait in the waiting room because there were too many people. After they were done with her she found out some good news but she wasn't sure if he would be happy but the doctor came out and told Tony that he could come in and he would talk to him.

They both walked down the hallway and into the room that Pepper was in. She looked different because she looked like she was in some pain.

"So there is only good news and that news is that she is pregnant about a month and a half," said the doctor serious like any other doctor would be like when talking to patient.

"What are you serious," said Tony with a smile on his face because now he was going to have a family.

"Oh Pepper….." Tony said striding over to the redhead, "We're going to be parents!" Pepper said smiling. Tony leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

From that moment on they were so happy and they knew that it was going to last forever.

**(Please review! I hope I did ok….)**


End file.
